Smokey vs taffy
by Thewatcher2814
Summary: Smokescreen and taffyta have a race to see who's the fastest. I own nothing. No flames


**Hey this is Thewatcher2814 with another crossover between Transformers Prime and Wreck-it Ralph. Smokescreen is the main character and the racers will be in there also. I don't own Transformers or Wreck-it Ralph. Enjoy**

Smokescreen is walking through Sugar Rush a racing game made entirely out of candy. The theme song is playing and Smokescreen finds it annoying. "How do these people stand this music?" Said Smokescreen driving to the junkyard to clear his mind. Smokescreen has reached the junkyard where old karts go and he transforms into robot mode.

Smokescreen is practicing his fighting skills. Meanwhile on the road Tahu is walking to the junkyard. "I wonder why Smokescreen invited me to the junkyard." Said Tahu and while he's walking the 14 Sugar Rush racers pass by Tahu. "Hey kids do you know where the junkyard is?" The racers ignored Tahu. "Jerks." Said Tahu with hidden anger. Vanellope drives up to Tahu. "Hey hothead. What's up?" Said Vanellope. "Let see your subjects are rude and do you know way to the junkyard is?" Said Tahu. "Hop in." Said Vanellope offering Tahu a ride.

Meanwhile in the junkyard Smokescreen is putting the finishing touches on the project. The racers show up and jump out of their karts. "Hey guys what's up?" Taffyta, Candlehead, and Rancis walk up to Smokescreen. "Candlehead, Taffyta, Rancis looking good. Came to check out the project. Well here it is the jet." Said Smokescreen. Taffyta looks at the jet. "Looks nice." Smokescreen feels good about himself. "Except one thing the left wing look busted." Said Taffyta breaking a wing off. "Hey!" Smokescreen shouted. "Oh no the right wing looks busted." Said Jubileena breaking a wing off. The rest of the racers walk up to jet prototype and wreck it.

"You did you your best Smokescreen. And why are you doing next to my kart. "Just checking it out and by the looks of it. Oh no!" Said Smokescreen takes out his blaster and blows up every racer's karts. "Hey!" Taffyta shouted. "Sorry itchy trigger finger." Said Smokescreen with a straight face. "Sweet mother of monkey milk!" Vanellope shouted and hits the brakes hard. "What happened here?!" Tahu shouted. Smokescreen and the other racers are talking at the same time. "One at a time Smokescreen." Said Tahu. "The walking cavities wrecked my idea for awesome karts for future battles. The karts will have three modes such as car mode, boat mode, and airplane mode." Said Smokescreen. "That sounds so cool!" Candlehead shouted. "No it sounds stupid some of the karts are not waterproof." Said Taffyta.

"Taffyta that idea sounds cool." Said Vanellope. The other racers agree with her. "Still stupid." Said Taffyta. "Ok that's it you think you lead the other racers when Vanellope is not around you sour gumdrop!" Smokescreen shouted. "What are you saying Smokey?" Taffyta asked with anger. "A race you and me, one lap around the speedway. You will have to write a speech of how awesome I am." Said Smokescreen pointing at himself. "Alright if I win you have to spray paint yourself pink for a month." Said Taffyta with a smile on her face. "Deal." Said Smokescreen shaking Taffyta's hand. Tahu and Vanellope look at each other.

Meanwhile at the speedway Smokescreen and Taffyta are getting ready for their race. "Can't believe they made stupid wages." Said Vanellope. "I know but I agree with Smokescreen Taffyta is sour one." Said Tahu. "Hey no using your car mode!" Taffyta shouted. "Ok then no using your no using your kart then!" Smokescreen shouted. The green light goes on and they both take off.

Smokescreen and Taffyta are in gumball alley and dodge the gumballs. Smokescreen turns on his phase shifter and phases through the gumballs. They reach the cake and drift their way up. "Let's light this party." Said Taffyta she takes out a lighter and lights up some cherry bombs. "Oh come on!" Tahu shouted. Smokescreen phases through the explosions and jump off the ramp. They reach the Ice Cream Mountain and drive through it.

Back at the Speedway. "Here they come!" Gloyd shouted and points. It's neck and neck with Smokescreen and Taffyta and they both hit a rock candy rock on the ground and tumbles on the ground, Smokescreen transforms back to robot mode and tumbles. They get back up and run to the finish line. Smokescreen crosses the finish line. "Yes! Face!" Smokescreen and points at Taffyta. "Actually you don't win Smokescreen." Said Tahu. "Pink so totally your colour." Said Taffyta smiling. "Actually neither one of you have won." Said Vanellope. "What?!" Smokescreen and Taffyta shouted. "You have to be in a kart to win." Said Rancis.

"Well I have a better idea dare contest who ever can do the most dares win." Said Smokescreen. "And if one of us chickens out is the loser." Said Taffyta. "Deal." Said Smokescreen and shakes her hand again.

**They will face in a series of dares decided by you review me some dare ideas for Smokescreen and Taffyta. I don't own any characters you saw in this Fanfic. Also I'm going away but "I'll be back." Sunday the 24****th**** so be patience my readers.**


End file.
